Tendo 123
by brown phantom
Summary: AU story, idea provided by ryu238. When Ranma showed up in Nermia for an arranged marriage, he never expected to get a three-for-one deal. Technically not a harem story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

'Bringing Ranma from China. Genma.'

Soun Tendo looked over the postcard a few more times to make sure he didn't misread the words written on it. Satisfied, he put the card down and allowed tears of joy to flow down his face. "At last, the day has come. It will be wonderful to see Saotome again." The tears stopped as he steeled himself. "I must make sure my daughters are prepared for this."

He got up and went to the kitchen. There was a young girl wearing an apron and sporting long hair tied in a low ponytail with the end draped over her right shoulder. She was cutting some watermelon and turned to him, showing a young but mature face. "Yes Father, can I help you?"

"Ah hello Kasumi. Yes I have something of an announcement to make"

* * *

Rain began to fail outside, and a young girl was running down the street, as if trying to escape something. Oddly enough, that something turned out to be a panda running on it's hind legs after her. "Dammit you fat oaf, leave me alone!"

* * *

"A fiancee?" Kasumi repeated.

Soun nodded. "Indeed. Years ago, before you were born, when myself and Genma Saotome were developing our own schools of Indiscriminate Grappling, we made a pact. We would reunite the schools through the marriage of one of our children."

"Oh my" responded a flustered Kasumi. "I don't think this is such a good idea. I-I'm much too young to think about such things yet."

"Oh there is no need to worry. The marriage won't be immediate. Right now it is more something for you to consider. That's all I'm asking right now."

Kasumi closed her eyes and nodded. "Very well Father. I'll let the other two know as well. Though I think they will speak for themselves on the matter."

* * *

The young girl was forced to come to a stop when the road forked and the panda caught up to her. Onlookers were aghast to see a panda in public, and a girl running it.

With nowhere else to run, the girl took up a stance. "Your move old man."

* * *

"Yo Dad."

Soun was getting some water heated up for some tea when his friend showed up when he saw his daughter come to him. This one had a wicked but not unpleasant look to her eyes and a relaxed face, with her hair long and unbounded in any way and no apron on.

"Hello Nabiki. Did Kasumi tell you?"

"Yeah, I heard. So Daddy," She said with a saccharine tone that made him quite nervous. "What can you tell me about the guy coming over? Is he cute?"

Soun suppressed a nervous gulp at that. He knew he needed to choose his words well here. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you so curious?"

"It's good business sense to make informed decisions. After all, I don't want to be married to some sort of deviant or thief now."

Soun got even more nervous at that, his memory drifting back to some of his more 'colorful' escapades that he and Genma went through.

Nabiki went on with his silence. "I get the feeling from your expression these Saotome's don't have much to their names, do they now?"

"Truth be told, I haven't seen my friend Saotome in awhile. As far as I know he's been on the road training his son Ranma all the time, so he probably doesn't have much other than the clothes on his back."

"Lovely." Nabiki said sarcastically.

"But Saotome assures me that Ranma is a very good looking and strong lad...heh heh heh..." Soun added.

Nabiki shrugged. "Well now the engagement is sounding better and better." She said with more sarcasm. "Oh, Akane wants to talk to you about it in the dojo."

"Why not here?"

"Maybe she wants to beat the crap out of you for this. I didn't ask."

* * *

"Well I still say this whole thing sucks!" The young girl in the rain yelled, dodging a punch from the panda while people watched. Taking the opportunity, she grabbed the arm and lifted it up to throw it over her not unlike a judo move. "Picking my fiancee for me without even asking."

The panda went down and the girl stood over it, breathing heavily as if finally allowed to relax a little, then huffed. "I'm going back to China. Suck on it old man." She grabbed her downed pack and put it back on, walking away while trying to ignore the many confused looks she got. Only to be attacked by surprise from behind with a pole wielded by the panda.

* * *

In the dojo Soun was having a spar with his final daughter Akane, who was wearing a yellow gi with her hair tied at the end and had a face that could be either fierce or gentle depending on the mood you caught her in. And right now, she was not in a good mood.

"What the heck were you thinking making such a deal?" She all but shouted while throwing punches and kicks. Her form was incredibly sloppy but this wasn't about true martial arts, this was just venting. When Akane was serious, she had a real form and rhythm to follow.

"I did it because I wanted my little girl to have a husband she could share her life and home with. Who better than a fellow student of Anything Goes?" Soun said, blocking her hits since she took offense to him just dodging in these sessions. Though blocking them did hurt his body quite a bit, a long soak later would be required.

"And which one of us did you have this in mind for?" Akane added, throwing an easily readable punch that Soun ducked under and added in a light attack to throw her off guard.

"Akane dear, the engagement was made sometime before either of you were born. In fact the agreement's exact wording was for any of my daughters." He paused to sidestep a kick and attempt a sweeping counter. "I never really specified which one."

Akane barely leapt over the sweep and attempted an elbow strike in mid-air. "That doesn't help at all!" Her strike ended up parried, with Soun about to launch a straight punch which was stopped by his daughter's faster strike.

"Akane, I do know that all of you are having some issues with the boys at school."

Akane launched a trio of snap kicks in response. "That's an understatement! Damn Kuno and those jerks...""

"But I assure you that Ranma isn't like them. Please just think about it, after all your sisters are."

"That's a lie and you know it! Besides, my world doesn't revolve around boys!"

"I'm not saying it should, but you can't go your entire life ignoring half the population. That's not healthy for you and not fair to your sisters." Soun reprimanded.

"You're one to talk about what's fair for us." She accused, trying another hit.

Soun blocked, and started to cry. "I'm just trying to do what is best for my daughters, and yet I'm so unappreciated."

Akane wasn't phased. "Oh Dad, not the "Tears of the Crocodile" technique! When has that ever worked?"

* * *

The rain died down, and a knock was heard at the door. Soun perked up. "That must be them."

"This I gotta see." Nabiki said, wearing a blue blouse and pair of shorts now.

The two went to the front door opened it. Expecting a fatter man his own age with a teenage boy, he instead encountered a panda holding a struggling person over its shoulders.

Naturally Soun and Nabiki were surprised and left the door, running down the hall without bothering to close it thus allowing the panda to come in.

When Soun looked back and saw it had entered his house he turned to face it and took a stance. "Get out of my house."

"Is this your old friend?" Nabiki asked, only to get her father shaking his head in response. "So this panda just decided to show up on it's own? Yeah, happens all the time."

"Let me go you old fart!" The person on the panda's shoulders said loudly. The panda grabbed them and placed them in front of him, allowing Soun to see a redhead teen in a red Chinese shirt. "Umm..."

Something in the Tendo patriarch's mind clicked. "You wouldn't happen to be Ranma Saotome would you?"

The redhead looked away. "Yeah, that's me."

"Oh, he is cute." Nabiki said happily.

Soun smiled and embraced the youth. "I'm so glad you're here." His joy was quickly broken when he felt a rather strange yet familiar pressure against him. Pulling away from the young man, he looked and saw two rather apparent lumps on their chest, telling him this wasn't really a man. "Umm... you are Ranma Saotome, son of Genma Saotome right?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, it's kind of a long story."

Nabiki took a closer look and saw the breasts she had overlooked earlier, giving them a squeeze to confirm they were there.

"Could you stop that?" Ranma requested, not comfortable with the grope.

Nabiki looked at her father with disappointment. "This is a girl Dad."

"But... but he... you... son...?" Soun muttered incoherently, then collapsed.

"Oh boy." Ranma groaned. "Sorry."

"Don't fret, this isn't the first time he's taken news badly." Nabiki said. "Help me move him, or get that panda out of here." Ranma helped Nabiki move Soun to the next room and lay him down. "Kasumi is better at caring for him. I better go get her." She got up to leave, but stopped before she did leave Ranma's sight. "By the way, I'm Nabiki."

"Hi." Ranma said, then Nabiki left. She looked to the panda, who was sitting on the outcove. "You couldn't have stopped for hot water first? How did you think they were going to react?"

"Hello Ranma." Kasumi said coming back, pillow and blanket in hand.

"How did you know my name?" She asked. 'Wait, she's wearing the same thing Nabiki was, just an apron over it.'

"My sister Nabiki told me about you." Kasumi said, putting the pillow and blanket in place. Her motions helped revive Soun. "Are you alright Father?"

He looked to Ranma, and groaned. "So I wasn't imagining things."

"Father, don't say it like Ranma should apologize to you for being a girl. Besides, it looks like the engagement can't go through now."

"This makes no sense. My friend Saotome said he had a son. Not a daughter."

"Well, I see a daughter." Kasumi said, noting an upset look on the redhead. "Don't blame yourself Ranma. It's not your fault Father was lied to."

"Technically, he wasn't."

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked

"Never mind." Ranma said, looking away.

"You seem rather uncomfortable. I don't suppose you practice martial arts do you?" Kasumi asked.

"Umm... yeah, why?"

"Well if you need something to do to relax, I'll go get my sister and you can have a spar. She'll appreciate it, it has been a while since she's had someone new to fight."

"Umm..."

Kasumi smiled. "Let me show you the dojo first." She led him to an open stretch of hall, which connected the house to the dojo while keeping them in separate buildings. Kasumi stopped by the connecting point to the house. "You go on ahead, I'll go get her." She said before going upstairs.

Not having anything else to do, and with the panda having gone off on it's own, Ranma went to the dojo. Inside she felt a welcome sense of comfort, having been in many dojos before in her lifetime. This one was simple, wood floors and open space for combat with some rooms in the back for changing or storing equipment, and the only decorations being a small table with some flower vases and a wall scroll with the hiragana for 'iruha'.

"You Ranma?"

She turned and saw another girl, this one wearing a beige-yellow gi with a red sash and held her long hair with a bow close to the bottom. "Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Akane. Kasumi said you do martial arts. Do you?" Ranma nodded, and Akane smiled. "Nice. I don't see many girls interested in it. They think it's no fun. Even Nabiki doesn't like getting into it." She came closer to the redhead. "Would you like to be friends?"

Surprised, Ranma smiled warmly. Taking that as a yes, Akane tightened her sash a bit. "Alright, show me what you got."

The two stood apart facing each other after a proper bow and took up their stances. Ranma was completely relaxed but attentive and Akane was pumped and confident. Without a signal, Akane rushed at Ranma, who ducked under the punch then straightened when the fist was retracted. Akane followed with another hit but Ranma swerved to the side to avoid.

"Hey, it's no fun if you don't fight back." Akane said, trying another hit that was dodged. "Hmm... maybe I should." She said quietly, confusing Ranma. "You're good at dodging." She said, giving herself some distance and turning around. "But not good enough."

'Huh, her voice sounds a bit different now.' Ranma noted. All of a sudden Akane charged in, this time moving much faster. 'Whoa, I think her ki just changed.' She noted before dodging a swift upperkick that could grazed her breast a bit, tearing the shirt slightly. Shifting her main support to her arms, Ranma on sheer instinct performed an upperkick of her own while straightening her body into a handstand. At Akane's current position the hit was unavoidable, and made her fly for a small bit before hitting the floor and tumbling to a stop.

Ranma flipped back onto her feet and came up to the Tendo girl. "You okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" She was confused to sense another change in ki.

Akane sat up. "Yeah, I'm good. I've handled worse. I'll let you have this win." She said with a smile before getting up and dusting off. "You're good. But me and my sisters could take you on. Hope you can give us a challenge."

"Umm... okay?" Ranma asked, not sure what exactly she meant by that.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to change clothes." Akane said before leaving the dojo. "Make yourself comfortable for a bit."

Having nothing to do, Ranma sat by the door to the backyard and looked at the koi pond. 'I hope the old man actually has a plan, I mean, I don't want to have to tell them about this curse if I don't have to.'

Time went by that Ranma didn't bother to measure, until she heard her name. By the other entry to the door was Kasumi. "I can show you your room if you'd like."

"Umm... sure." The redhead girl replied, for two reasons. First being she wasn't sure if she and her father were supposed to stay here long term, and second... 'All three of these girls here look a lot alike. Even their hair is practically the same length. Is it just family resemblance?'

She followed her upstairs and to an empty room, passing Soun in the room he was left in, but there was someone with him. "Ranma, was that your father with mine?" Kasumi asked.

"Was it a fat guy with a white scarf over his head?"

"Yes, from what little I saw."

"That was him. About time he showed up."

"Why wasn't he here with you when you arrived?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma withheld a sigh. "It's hard to explain."

Kasumi opened the door to a room on the second floor. "Well, for the time being you and your father can bunk here. I hope this is adequate."

Ranma dropped her pack on the floor. "It'll do, I've slept in smaller and dirtier."

"Speaking of dirty," Kasumi mentioned before handing the girl a towel. "You should probably take a bath now. You don't want to be sweaty do you?"

"Umm... okay."

* * *

While Ranma was in the Kasumi was at work in the kitchen. "She seems nice, doesn't she?"

"That's not what concerns me. She's a girl." Nabiki spoke up.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Akane chided.

"Here it is. I didn't know what I was expecting to show up, but it certainly wasn't something with two X chromosomes."

"Oh boo hoo, a girl shows up instead of a boy." Akane mock-whined.

"Calm down you two, it's not like Ranma chose to be a girl." Kasumi said to stem the fighting.

"But don't you two think something here just isn't right?" Nabiki asked. "Dad was promised a boy was coming over. There's no way Ranma's father thought he could masquerade that busty redhead as a boy. And writing 'boy' instead of 'girl' is too big a typo to be natural."

"Maybe this person was lying." Akane theorized.

"Lies only works when they're believable. There's no way saying Ranma is a boy would have been even close to believable. I'm telling you we're missing something."

"Speaking of missing something," Kasumi added, looking through the cupboards. "We're out of sugar. I'll have to go get some before I can finish dinner."

"Let me take a quick bath first, then we can be off." Akane asked, not wanting to go out smelling of sweat.

"Alright, I'm sure Ranma won't mind."

* * *

"Well, Pop probably told their old man, so it's not like they won't find out anyway." Ranma thought out loud in the hot water. "I might as well get it over with."

The young Saotome emerged from the furo, but with only one foot out, the door to the room opened. Standing there was a nude-as-the-day-she-was-born Akane, with a towel in hand. And in front of her was a dark-haired pigtailed boy with an impressive masculine boy, with nothing hidden from her eyes.

Ranma was as frozen as a deer in the headlights, and he soon realized that he was staring at the figurative headlights in front of him.

Akane stood there frozen too, her expression one of bewilderment. But Ranma, in his attempt to focus on her face rather than breasts or legs, saw it change in small ways. But it wasn't her expression that changed, not entirely at least, it was her face itself. It got narrower one second, rounded the next, natural after that, over and over within instants. And to his ki senses, her aura was in a constant state of flux.

Without a word, Akane left the room and closed the door. Ranma couldn't see anything, but it wasn't even a minute before he heard a scream.

'That ain't good.'

* * *

"B-b-boy...naked! Furo, in? How?" Kasumi babbled, her mind a little phased since that had been her first time seeing a male in the buff.

"Calm down. Right now we need to decide on the proper course of action." Nabiki responded in a detached an unnaturally calm manner, thanks to her own little bit of shock.

"I'll drown him in the tub!" Akane yelled, running down the hall after dawning a robe again.

"Excellent idea Akane, try using one of the stone statues outside."

"Nabiki!" Kasumi chided as Akane grabbed one of the stone decorations in the back yard.

"Akane, what's going on?" Soun asked, coming up to his daughter and stopping her from going any further.

"There's a pervert in the furo!" Akane yelled, not noticing the stranger behind her father.

Rather than give the okay to continue, Soun surprised his daughter with an 'ah' expression. "I see what's going on. Akane, there's something you need to know."

"There's an uninvited naked boy in my house who got a look at me! What more do I need to know?!"

"Akane, you of all people show know there's more to people than just what you see. Why don't you sit down for a moment and listen first?"

"Listen to what?"

"Excuse me?"

Akane turned around and saw the boy from earlier, wearing the exact same clothes that Ranma wore earlier, a little wet since he didn't bother getting completely dry from the bath. "Who are you?" She asked, stone still in hand.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about earlier."

Surprised and not sure what to think, Akane dropped the stone, thankfully not hitting her foot with it.

"Akane, I can explain everything." Soun said. "Let's sit down and clear up the confusion."

Everyone sat down in the dining room, with Akane to one side and the boy claiming to be Ranma on the other, the stranger from earlier next to him, and Soun at the head. "Akane, this is my friend I told you about earlier."

"I'm Genma Saotome." He greeted with a small bow. "And this is my son."

"Ranma Saotome." He said, looking like he had committed a crime and was awaiting an unavoidable punishment.

"Are you really that girl from earlier?" Akane asked, and he nodded. "How can you even be that girl? People can't change like _that_!"

"See for yourself." Genma said, standing up and grabbing Ranma by surprise before throwing him out into the koi pond.

"Whadya do that for?" Girl-type Ranma asked, hot under the collar when she emerged.

'He's a she now. But how?' Akane asked.

"She needed proof boy. We needed water to show her and this worked just fine." Genma said. Before he could counter, Ranma got behind him and kicked him into the pond, causing a panda to emerge.

"Easy to say when you're not the one getting wet, is it old man?"

"What is this all about Dad?" Akane asked.

"They weren't always like this, this is the result of a terrible accident."

After the two Saotomes got their irritation out of their system and changed back to their normal forms, they were ready to explain their circumstances.

"My son and I have been traveling extensively for quite some time. Our most recent trip was to China to learn some new martial arts. While there I learned about a training ground rumored to be legendary, so we checked it out. It was called Jusenkyo, the Springs of Sorrow. Filled with roughly a hundred springs, each the location of some kind of drowning. And of course, rumored to be cursed."

Soun nodded. "I remember hearing about it, but never thought it was real."

"Wait, you're saying your shapeshifting back there was because of a curse?" Akane asked in disbelief.

"You saw it with your own eyes. Can you provide a rational explanation that doesn't require magic to be involved?" Genma asked back. With Akane's silence, he proceeded to tell his tale. "Jusenkyo curses those unlucky enough to get wet in its springs, becoming whoever or whatever drowned there any further time they get wet. My curse turns me into a panda, and my son..." He tried to look dramatic at this point. "He turns into a girl."

"Hey, don't say it like you have more reason to be upset about that then me."

"Quit complaining!" Genma ordered, grabbing Ranma and throwing him again. "You sound like a girl." There was another splash in the koi pond. "You knew the risk when we went there."

"That's a load of crap!" Ranma yelled, splashing Genma and making him a panda that couldn't talk back. "You never said one word about the place being cursed! Not one word! How could I know the risk?"

Rather than seeing another scuffle between them, Soun came up with a kettle of water and poured it on Genma, who was obviously not enjoying it. "So as I understand it, hot water returns you both to normal form."

Genma, human now, panted. "It doesn't have to be that hot."

Ignoring this, Soun looked to Ranma. "So, you really are a boy, but only become a girl when cold water hits you. And hot water makes you a boy again." He tried to soak Ranma, but she dodged it.

"Hot water, not boiling water!"

Soun put down the kettle and smiled. "Well then, your problem isn't so bad. In fact, this might make you a good match for my daughters."

"Hey, hold on a second. I don't want to be with this weirdo!" Akane yelled.

"Akane, you of all people should know how it feels to change a lot. I'd think you'd be sympathetic to the boy if nothing else."

"Don't compare me to this. This is unnatural."

"Hey, you think I like this?" Ranma argued. "You think I like turning into a girl every time there's water around? Count yourself lucky you don't live with a daily identity crisis."

"Don't live with..." Akane repeated, as if she could not believe she had just heard that. "I've got news for you pervert! I AM an identity crisis!"

"Huh?"

Soun patted Ranma on the shoulder briefly. "Ranma, allow me to explain. My daughters... kind of have a little transformation of their own. Vastly different than your own, but no less an ordeal to get used to."

"Dad! Don't just up and tell him like this!"

Soun turned to his daughter. "Akane, if he's going to be here from now on he's going to learn sooner or later. He might as well be told. So why don't you properly introduce yourself? All of you."

Akane groaned and stood up. "Alright fine. This is why I'm a living identity crisis. I'm Akane..." All of a suddenly, Akane started to change. Nothing as drastic as what Ranma and Genma did, but noticeable if you were paying attention. Her height and weight didn't change, but muscles on her face seemed to tense and make her look more stern and mature while her breasts slightly enlarged and her posture adjusted.

"I'm Nabiki." She said now, with a different voice, exactly like the first Tendo daughter Ranma had seen here.

"Whoa." Ranma said. Then suddenly she changed again. The face softened to look more gentle and her breasts contracted a small bit while what was seen of her body looked less muscularly-defined and more feminine.

"I'm Kasumi." She said, the voice different again, exactly like the second Tendo daughter Ranma met.

"Wait, you mean all three of you are the same person?" Ranma asked.

"Not quite. Each of us is our own person. We are simply what you would know best as multiple personalities." Kasumi explained, adjusting her hair and the tie holding it together to fit her choice of style.

"But then, how can you change like that?" Ranma asked.

"Multiple personalities doesn't cause any true physical transformations, not like your predicament does. But when one personality takes over the body, often some muscles do tend to tighten up or loose more. And we've been like this for years, so we've actually grown up looking like different people in a way, just with a rather strong family resemblance."

Soun laughed a bit and put both hands on Ranma's feminine shoulders. "Now my boy, it looks to me like what we have here is a perfect set-up. You are so fit for my daughters clearly it's meant to be."

"Agreed Tendo." Genma added it. "A pair of transformers who are the same age and both know martial arts. Surely the universe wants these two together."

"Now hold on a minute." Ranma started.

"Father, you said we weren't going to be forced to marry." Kasumi reminded him.

"Of course. I didn't mean it like that. I will definitely give you three the time needed to get to know Ranma and allow him to get to know you all as well. I'm just saying you already have a lot in common."

Ranma stepped away. "I can't believe this. I don't wanna get married!"

Soun immediately reacted with his demon head technique, spooking the aquantransexual. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY DAUGHTERS AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!?"

The sheer surprise of the giant demonic head made Ranma hide behind a cowering Genma. "NO! Not at all, she... er... they are very, um... well, it's not them at all really!"

Soun calmed down and returns to normal. "Well what is it then?"

Ranma tried to find the right way to phrase his answer, a skill she was not very strong at, especially when pressured. "Mr. Tendo, thanks for the offer and all, but I gotta get back to China and fix this curse. I don't got time to get married."

"Boy, we can't go back to China right now." Genma insisted. "Have you forgotten how much trouble it was just to get away?"

Ranma almost snarled. "How could I forget? The reason we left was after me!"

"Exactly! And we went to a lot of effort to get here. The least you can do is be obedient." Genma stated with as much authority as he could muster.

Soun chimed in. "Oh no need to say such things Genma. My door is always open for you and your family."

Genma smiled. "Ah old friend it warms my heart to hear you say that."

"And it's not like we're marrying him immediately." Soun went on.

Genma made a face that showed that comment did not warm his heart. "What?"

"Well Genma, don't you think things should go a little slowly considering the circumstances? After all my daughters all share a body, and Ranma should at least get used to that. And they need to get used to his own bodily issues as well."

"Why wait? Obviously they are fond of each other." Genma said, hasty thoughts of his wife finding him, the sword in one hand and the contract in the other.

"Does not matter my friend. A marriage, even an arranged one, cannot be based on mere fondness. For that matter, we haven't even discussed whether or not your son would be engaged to just one of my daughters or all three of them." Soun replied.

"Why would that matter? They're all the same person. You know multiple personalities don't really exist." Genma claimed.

Kasumi started to frown, and then her face and body adjusted to become Akane. "We're right here in front of you and you have the nerve to talk like we're crazy?!"

Soun shook his head. "Genma, I have looked into the disorder extensively over the past decade. I can assure you that multiple personalities is quite real, despite what many professionals in Japan insist. I do not have one daughter, I have three, and while they are their own person they do share the same body. I cannot in good consciousness make them marry anyone for any reason, even for honor, without them and the boy coming to some kind of agreement on how to handle it."

"Then let my son marry all three of them, what's there to discuss?" Genma suggested.

Soun frowned. "It should be them who makes the agreement, not us."

"Damn right." Akane added. "And I'm not agreeing to anything. This pervert wants to run off, let him I say."

"Hey, who are you calling a pervert?" Ranma asked, insulted.

"You saw us naked!"

"_You_ walked in on _me_! All three of you!"

Akane fumed at the boy-turned girl. "It's different when a girl sees-"

"Akane, he's right."

Akane then froze. "Kasumi?! But he..."

"I know he did stare at us... but we stared back just as much, even if it was an accident."

"What's this 'we' stuff sister?" Nabiki weakly said.

Ranma looked to Soun, unable to hear anything but able to see Akane looked distracted. "Um... is this normal?"

"They can talk to each other, she's being told something by the other two." He answered.

"Perhaps we should apologize? Just to clear the air of course." Kasumi suggested.

Akane sighed "...Damn. You're... right Kasumi. But could you do it? I don't wanna speak to the pervert yet."

"Same here." Nabiki added, not pleased with the fact the boy got a free look. Not to say she'd let anyone with money look, but the price would be very high.

"Of course." Kasumi said, mentally nodding.

With a sudden silence from the Tendo daughter(s), Ranma was confused, then gave a smirk. "So, can't admit that you were being the pervert huh?"

The room became silent at that moment, allowing the young Saotome to continue. "Whatsa matta, can't handle the truth? Not that I can blame you staring. I mean I am a hot stud when I'm male."

"Uh boy, you should really quit while you're ahead." Genma advised, really not liking how Tendo's daughter was just sitting there taking it. While Genma might not have the highest opinion of women, he knew intentionally making them mad was about as good an idea as putting a fork in a socket.

"Not now Pops. Besides, in case you forgot one of them actually groped me when we first met. Who's the pervert then? I may have just looked, but she looked and touched." She added, then looked at Akane. "I guess I can't blame either of ya for that either, I mean I am better built than any of you!"

Akane stiffened at the claim, and almost right away she was seeing red. All three of them were.

"Jerk!" She yelled while delivering a quick haymaker punch right to Ranma's face, sending her flying and hit the wall of the yard instead of the koi pond. She then shifted to Nabiki who ran out.

"Asshole!" Nabiki added, kicking Ranma in the gut with the legs she was quite proud of. She considered herself to be the sexy one of her sisters so to be told by a guy that he was hotter as both a boy and a girl insulted her. Then she shifted to Kasumi.

"You-you, meanie!" Kasumi settled for a good slap to the collapsed girl, deciding she had taken enough and wanted to keep what she could do to Ranma a surprise in case he/she kept this up later.

After that, Kasumi panted a bit then turned away back into the house, tears falling as she moved.

Genma waited until she was away to speak. "He really had that coming..."

* * *

"I can't believe him! And just when we were about to say sorry too! Well he won't get that now!" Akane ranted as Kasumi went into their room and sat on their bed.

Kasumi sighed. "Actually, I was the one who was going to apologize for all of us. You're right off course."

"Darn right I'm right! We though he was a nice girl and he turns out do be another perverted boy like the ones at school."

"...Actually all things considered he's only marginally better." Nabiki added in.

"Nabiki?" Kasumi asked, a bit confused.

Nabiki then became the outer personality and stood up to go by the window. "Look, I'm trying to look at this from all sides."

"All sides? He saw us and was rude to us. He thinks _we're_ the perverts! What more do we need to think about?" Akane asked, in no mood to go into details. She was hurt that the girl she tried to be friends with was a boy.

Nabiki shook her head. "No, it goes deeper than that Akane. I know you two don't like it, and neither do I, but it's unlikely that the matter would end here. Dad's not going to just make them leave and forget this ever happened. We might be stuck with Ranma for a while."

"Seriously?" Akane asked.

"Yes. You didn't really think Dad would wait years for his old buddy to show up just to decide the entire issue in five minutes did you?" Nabiki asked. "He's going to give it time, allow the excitement of tonight to die down and have us get along, then see from there whether or not anything long term will happen. Though eventually his patience will run out and he'll want an answer out of us, or force the issue."

"You sure of that?" Kasumi asked.

Nabiki closed her eyes for a moment. "Absolutely. The panda strikes me as a man that would do almost anything to get what he wants."

"Takes one to know one heh?" Akane noted.

"You saw him earlier, he was counting on a quick wedding and short engagement. For some reason, he wants us and his son to be hitched sooner rather than later. It's only natural that he's going to try and convince Dad to agree." Nabiki continued.

"So what do we do?" Kasumi asked.

"Don't ask her, she'll only ask them how much they're willing to pay to make it happen soon."

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Still upset that I am secretly selling those pictures to the horde? They're not pornographic, and it's my body too you know."

Akane was not placated. "They might as well be considering how much they pay for them, especially Kuno!"

Kasumi mentally nodded. "She's right Nabiki, I know we needed the money, but encouraging the boys like that may harm us in the long run."

"I know. Besides, it's starting to get old fast really. Which is why, insane as it sounds, I think we should at least try to get along with Ranma."

Akane gasped. "WHAT!? Why?"

"Think about it like this for a moment Akane, and please no interrupting." Nabiki requested. "The horde only seems to be following Kuno's lead, thus they might stop the whole thing if he can become convinced to leave us alone. Now before you laugh or rant, I am well aware that Kuno-baby doesn't exactly listen to everything we tell him. That's why we need to play on his sense of 'samurai' honor to get him to stop. And we can do that, by using the engagement."

"Use the engagement? How will that help?" Akane asked.

Kasumi saw what her sister meant. "Ah, I think I know what you're getting at. If Kuno-sempai had the sense of honor he claims to have, he will have to stop because doing otherwise will mean he is interfering in our family honor?"

Nabiki nodded. "Yes, and to do anything else will only ruin his image around school. Either way, if Kuno stops or gets dethroned, or even if it turns out Ranma is a better fighter than him, the horde will lose their leader and run out of steam, coming to a stop themselves. Basically, Ranma is our shield."

"But we don't want the engagement! I want Kuno gone too, but I don't want to trade him for that jerk!" Akane claimed.

"Remember Akane, our little gender-bender doesn't want this either." Nabiki pointed out. "But he'd be required to defend us if we're being attacked, so it's not like we even have to ask him."

Kasumi was a bit bothered. "So... we use Ranma? I don't know..."

Akane had to admit even she felt uncomfortable with the idea of using someone as a shield. "Yeah, I mean he's a jerk, but that would..."

"Look, let's consider the pros and cons before deciding anything. But first, I don't know about you two, but I'm still hungry. We never did finish making dinner. Heh, good thing we didn't turn on the oven." Nabiki said before going back downstairs.

* * *

When Ranma woke up, he was back in his room and male again, while Genma was busy setting up things to make the room more livable. Genma saw his son stir, and decided it was time to have a word with him.

"Boy, like it or not, we're staying here for now. We can't go back to China yet, you know as well as I do why. So for the time being we are lucky enough to stay here and do so rent-free."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, rent-free. Instead of money you pay with me marrying some psycho-chick."

"That psycho-chick as you put it was able to beat you boy, and while you might not have noticed it, I could feel her ki shift in the process."

Ranma nodded. "I felt that once too. Must be because of the whole personality thing."

Genma shook his head. "No boy, despite what my friend says, his daughter does not have more than one personality. That's Western fantasy, nothing more."

"Yet instant girl or panda just add water is real?"

"My point Ranma is that ki is made more by the body than anything else. For ki to shift, the body has to change. Like with you and me, our bodies become something completely different and our ki's change, yours into something feminine and mine into something bestial. But with that girl, who only changes how some muscles hold themselves, such a shift in ki is biologically impossible, and yet she did it. You should be wary of upsetting her. No matter what face she sports."

Ranma frowned. "So you still want me to go through with this?!"

"Come on boy, this isn't so bad. Sure she's... unusual, but think of it this way..."

"What way?"

Genma smiled. "You are getting a three-for-one deal!"

Ranma facefaulted. "This isn't free meals we're talking about dammit!"

"Doesn't mean I'm wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A couple days went by for the new occupants of the Tendo house, and to Genma's displeasure none of the things he had hoped for had happened yet.

When Genma came to his old friends house, he had mostly hoped for instant results. To be honest, the main reason he notified Soun of his arrival ahead of time via postcard was he was under the impression Soun would use the opportunity to get a wedding set up for that night, or the next night if it had to be delayed. But it had been three days and Soun wouldn't even discuss the possibility of an immediate wedding.

-Flashback-

"Tendo my friend, I must know, why are you procrastinating on the union of the schools?" Genma asked when Kasumi was out shopping and Ranma was walking around exploring the town to get a feel of the area. One of Genma's most useful lessons had been that a good martial artist was familiar with the landscape since environmental advantages often made up for a lack of strength, or as he once put it, 'In the desert a camel can outrun a racehorse'.

"I told you Saotome, the situation is too complicated for it to be handled in haste." Soun replied, the two men seated at the table, with Soun reading the newspaper and Genma mending a tear in one of his other outfits. The Saotome patriarch was not fond of sewing, but he had to admit it was cheaper than buying new clothes.

"You have a daughter, I have a son, what more needs to be considered?" Genma asked.

"Saotome, while I may have only one daughter in terms of pure physical presence, I have three in spirit. Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi are all different people, but the fact is they share the same body. So if Ranma were to marry just one of them, that means the other two pretty much have a husband they feel no obligation to."

"So? I mean, it's not like they can marry someone else. Family honor says our pact comes first." Genma noted.

"I agree, but if I had only one daughter to consider for the matter it would be easy to decide what to do. But it is simply impossible to make such a matter like marriage apply to only one of them as they are. Therefore, there can be no successful marriage between our children if we pressure them into one. The entire purpose of our arrangement was to ensure our children carry on the school and pass it onto their own children right?"

"Right."

"Then all three girls must be willing to wed Ranma and carry his children, or else the ones who hold out will pressure any who agree to wed him into avoiding him. I know my daughters, and while they do several things on their own, they do agree to avoid forcing all three into situations one of them cannot stand. If even one of my daughters refuses to have anything to do with your son, I guarantee that no marriage can work out the way we want it to."

"Then we should help them get closer." Genma offered.

Soun looked to his friend. "Saotome, I understand you've been looking forward to this for a while, but why do I get the impression that you're impatient for a reason?" Thanks to studying up on psychology to better understand his daughters, Soun had gotten better at reading people in general.

"I kind of am." Genma said, then looked around. "I don't want my son to know about this, but his mother wouldn't let me take him on our trip unless we signed a written agreement that he would return to her as very manly."

Soun got the point. "Ah, and his curse does complicate that. But how does this apply to my daughters? Are you hoping him being married will persuade your wife to ignore his curse?"

"I'm sure it will help his case, especially if his wife were pregnant." Genma admitted.

"Is there a hurry for him to be wed? I mean, they're both sixteen and I'd rather not have my daughter pregnant before she finishes high school. I'm sure your wife can be convinced to wait, especially if you haven't yet told her where to find you."

"I haven't contacted her since Jusenkyo, but she is aware we were going to show up here someday. I believe it's only a matter of time before the lack of letters from me will bring her here." Genma told him.

"So just send more letters from a fake address, keep her satisfied for the time being." Soun suggested. "And if she shows up, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Seppuku." The panda man confessed. "If Ranma fails to meet her standards, he'll be honor-bound to take his own life under her guidance."

A look of surprised passed over Soun's face. "Seppuku?! Saotome, isn't that a bit much? What were you thinking?"

"Er...well it wasn't entirely my idea." Genma said shamefacedly. "My wife is very old-fashioned, and takes honor far more seriously than is healthy. Why she even had me sign away my own life if she finds Ranma wanting."

"Well...this is...something to consider."

"Indeed old friend, now you can see why we cannot wait."

"...No. I just know pushing them together will backfire, Saotome, and so do you."

"But Soun!"

"Genma, I am sorry. If your wife comes I know we can stop her. For now we just need to wait."

-End Flashback-

To put it simply, Soun's plan was to let Nature take its course. Out of respect for his friend, Genma would allow it, but that didn't mean he couldn't give a little push once in a while. And today he was going to do just that.

"School?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, since we're going to be here for awhile you'll need to be enrolled. I took care of the process yesterday so you'll start today."

"And you wait until now to tell me?" Ranma groaned.

Nabiki came around the corner, dressed in what Ranma could only conclude was a school uniform. He couldn't be certain since he had only ever gone to male-only schools and the times he did see girl uniforms they were in anime and thus meant to make the girl look sexier despite their young age. Uniform fetishes were something he didn't think he wanted to understand.

"It's the same school the three of us go to, so we can show you the way." She told him.

"All three of you go? How does that work?" He asked.

"We'll explain along the way. Better hustle."

Not having much choice, Ranma went along.

Later on, Ranma was walking beside Nabiki atop a fence, partly for balance training and partly to make it less likely he'd get splashed.

"Ranma, here are a few things you'll need to know." Nabiki started. "First, as far as the school is concerned, there's only one of us, and that's Akane. She's the in-school personality, while me and Kasumi are unknown to the other students. So try not to mention us to other people if you can help it."

"So you let people think you're an angry tomboy?" Ranma asked as he nonchalantly continued to walk on the fence.

"Why that little...oohh!"

"Calm down Akane." Nabiki said, also miffed at Ranma's words, but not bothered enough to do anything about it. "Anyway, just remember that. Also, try not to be too close to Akane. You'll only make her uncomfortable."

"Yeah yeah." Ranma replied offhandedly. "Just don't go telling people about my curse."

"We change forms too Ranma, none of us would ever dream of blabbing about it. As long as you don't keep up that attitude."

"...feh." Ranma responded as he came up to the end of the fence and jumped off. Almost seconds after touching the ground he got hit by a splash of water. Looking around, the now female Ranma realized that it came from an old woman with a ladle, who seemed oblivious.

"Great, just my luck." Ranma bemoaned.

"Oh dear, I had a feeling this would happen." Kasumi said, switching to the outer personality. She then grabbed Ranma's hand. "Don't worry, I know a place where you can be normal again."

Kasumi led the aquatransexual to a small building that like the Tendo estate had a wall surrounding the property. According to the signs it was a clinic. "Please wait here Ranma-kun. It might not be a good idea to let Sensei see you change." Kasumi advised, leaving Ranma to lean against the wall while she went to the door.

The redhead sighed, trying not to be impatient. It wasn't like she was concerned about getting to school on time. Heck, she hadn't even spent a month in school to begin with. Ranma had only had about three weeks of formal education in her entire life, and that was only because Genma was legally required to make Ranma attend school during a time when they couldn't travel. The not-yet-panda had been against the idea, calling school one of the biggest distractions from the Art Ranma could have even experienced. One of the few things Ranma agreed with her father on. But with them unable to leave before enrollment would have been moot, Genma had to either enroll Ranma or become licensed and equipped for home-schooling himself.

Genma naturally chose the option that required the least amount of effort on his part.

'I just hope things will be less hectic at this one.' Ranma thought, remembering how competitive a boys-only middle school could get.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by the presence of a hand on her shoulder that she didn't even sense coming. Turning around on instinct, Ranma was face to face with a skull.

She reacted the way any normal person would. She jumped in a panic, and only then saw the person holding the skeleton.

"Sorry about that, it was a harmless joke." A man in his twenties wearing glasses and a blue haori said with a soothing smile.

"Do you say hi to everyone with a skeleton?" Ranma almost shouted due to her faster heart rate.

"Not everyone, but sometimes it lightens the mood." He greeted. "I'm Tofu Ono, and this is Betty."

"Ranma Saotome. Why were you carrying around a skeleton in the first place?" Ranma greeted back.

At this point Kasumi came around the corner. "Here's your water Ra- oh, good morning Tofu-sensei."

"Good morning Kasumi." Tofu greeted, bowed a little along with his skeleton. "I didn't expect to see you here. Usually it's Akane in the morning. Are you hurt?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I just needed to get something for a classmate." Kasumi answered, while Ranma snuck away with the water and became male again.

'Does this guy know about her condition?' Ranma asked himself.

"I have to go, don't want Akane to be late after all." Kasumi added.

"Alright, drop by anytime." Tofu said, then went inside his clinic.

Kasumi looked at her watch. "Not much time, Nabiki you'll have to run for us."

"No problem." The aforementioned personality said before coming to the surface. "Better hurry, if you can keep up Ranma." With that, she started running down the street, moving rather quickly Ranma noted. Nevertheless, he followed and caught up to her, running alongside her.

"Not bad, I'm impressed." Nabiki praised.

"Why?"

"Let's just say I'm the personality that specializes in speed. Akane specializes in strength, and Kasumi in defense. We may have the same body, but when I'm in charge it moves faster compared to them since I was specifically taught to be faster."

'Individually they all have red, blue, and yellow aspects of the Art.' Ranma thought, impressed. 'Does this mean together they can be a blackbelt?'

The gates of the school came into sight, and Nabiki slowed down. Ranma's ki senses told him she was shifting again, and with his current time around the Tendo heir he was only capable of sensing the shift itself, not which personality was taking over.

"Just stay back! Don't get involved!" Akane, the dominant personality, ordered.

"Get involved in what?" He asked, and almost immediately got his answer before they even entered the gates.

A group of boys sporting various outfits from sports clubs came rushing to them from the school entrance, all shouting various things but the one thing all of them were saying was Akane's name. Not knowing what to do, Ranma just stopped and looked confused as hell. Akane on the other hand kept charging.

"Get out of my way!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Once the group of boys got close enough she started attacking like some kind of berserker, every motion leading to another one ensuring she never once went still.

Ranma got onto a wall to get a better view, and couldn't help but be impressed. 'She's good, definitely strong enough to keep them at bay. I could do it quicker though...wait why is she fighting them anyway?'

Watching the fight provided no answers, the boys never actually said why they were attacking Akane, and she didn't say anything later. After a while it ended, and only Akane was standing, breathing heavily but not looking as tired as she sounded.

"When will they learn?" She asked.

"Such a boorish lot, unbridled enthusiasm yet no substance to back it up." A boy in a blue haori and hakama said, walking up calmly with a bokken in one hand and a rose in the other.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Akane insulted. The bokken-wielder ignored her, but before he could say more, she went right up to him and slugged him, sending him over the school.

"Nice shot." Ranma said, coming up beside her. "So what was that all about?"

"Not now." Akane said, clearly feeling impatient. "Let's just get in."

* * *

For the most part, Ranma's first day at school was exactly what he expected it to be: mind-numbingly boring. Even more so than his middle school had been, because at least there the potential for fights or some kind of excitement to show up. But Furinkan was dull, dull, dull.

Lunch was at least a relief, and apparently Kasumi had found some time to prepare him something very simple but it would stave off hunger. Looking at the bento though, it was clear the girl was upset with him, as it was little more than rice with piece of celery included. Clearly something she gave him just to avoid saying she gave him nothing.

And if that wasn't enough of a message, Ranma was forced to be by himself while Akane immediately went off with two other girls, acting as if Ranma wasn't even around. Since Ranma was the new student he had no one else to interact with and nowhere to go, so he felt like he was being snubbed. By three women at once.

So with that, he went to the roof of the school figuring if he was going to be alone he might as well _be alone_. Heck if everyone kept ignoring him maybe he could avoid the rest of the class.

Akane on the other hand wasn't quite as pleased with herself as Ranma assumed she was. Mostly because her sisters were arguing in the back of her head and she could hear every word as clearly as anything anyone else said.

"Don't either of you think we're being too hard on Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"Why would you feel bad now? _You're_ the one who gave him a bland lunch as punishment. Don't go soft on us just because he actually has to eat it." Nabiki replied.

"I-I'm not trying to punish him, we were stressed on time and I only realized too late I had no idea what he ate so I had to give him the absolute basics." Kasumi clarified

"Sure you did... even though we all know that even then you could have made something a million times better. You've done it before, you could have done it then."

"But I'm being serious!"

"Well then you have nothing to worry about so why worry?"

"...just look at Ranma. He's bored and lonely. He knows absolutely no one but us three and you know as well as I do that new students never make new friends on the first day here." Kasumi continued.

Nabiki was unchanged. "So? If he's lonely than he should make an effort to get to know someone around here."

"That's not the point. You're the one who insisted we take advantage of him by making him our shield against Kuno. How can we do that if we ignore him?"

Akane had to admit her gentler side had a point there, but wasn't sure what she could add to the conversation.

"Right now it's best if we let him be for just a little longer. We'll approach him about that in due time sister." Nabiki reassured.

Kasumi would have put her hands on her hips if she were the dominant personality at this point. "And when will that time come sis? When he learns that what he said last night was simply horrible? If hitting him like we did last night doesn't seem to get that across then nothing will. Or how about when he learns that you don't want him around unless you can use him, and all other times he needs to be out of sight out of mind? If Ranma learns that, he's going to become even more of an irritant than Kuno is."

Nabiki scoffed. "He won't dare get on my bad side if he knows what's good for him."

Kasumi frowned. "What do you have that could stop him from...! You wouldn't!"

Akane had a confused look on her face at that comment... which slowly turned into a look of shock as she realized what Kasumi was thinking.

"You wouldn't reveal his curse would you?"

Nabiki sounded scandalized at that. "What!? No! Please that's an absolutely last resort option at worse. At best I won't have to do that."

"R-r-really?"

"Of course! If I did that Ranma would really flip, and then where would we be? Give me some credit please."

"Umm... you there Akane?" Sayuri asked, noticing the girl was spacing out, again. Throughout their friendship, Yuka and Sayuri had noticed some times Akane would just be blind and deaf to the world around her, excused mainly as a somewhat overactive imagination.

Akane shook her head. "I'm fine. I just... remembered an errand Dad asked me to do after school. Good thing I didn't forget. So, you were saying?"

Nabiki waited a few more seconds letting Akane try to get back into the conversation, before continuing in a quieter tone. "Look we need to get along with Ranma, but he needs to know that his big mouth isn't acceptable. When we confront Kuno, we can't afford him to say anything that would set bokken-boy off."

Speaking of the devil, bokken boy, aka Tatewaki Kuno, decided to make himself known, by taking huge strides towards Akane and bellowing, "Sweetest Akane, please accept my dearest apologizes."

"...for starting the morning battles?"

"Nay. Surely you must have missed me terribly since we did not get the chance to be together in the morn."

Akane couldn't decide if she wanted to roll her eyes or hit him again. She settled for groaning. "Kuno, that was because I hit you in the jaw. When will you realize that I do not want your affections?"

"I must ask Akane, who was the man accompanying you this morning in a rather inappropriately familiar way?" Kuno asked, completely ignoring what Akane had just said to him.

"Who?" She asked, mainly because she didn't think Ranma was being 'familiar' with her, but Kuno did tend to define everything he own way. "That guy? Er...it's sorta complicated. You see, his father is an old training partner of my own... and well the two of them are staying with us for a while."

Kuno jerked in place like he had just been hit, then looked offended. Then he looked enraged. "That fiend barged into your home with the attempt to take your innocence?!"

"What?" Akane asked, completely baffled.

"Geez, even Akane wouldn't jump to a conclusion like that last night." Nabiki said to herself.

Kuno, who had been wearing his normal uniform and was unarmed, ran off. "I must get my trusty sword!"

"Oh crap, Akane, we better stop him." Nabiki said.

Confused, Akane ran off to follow Kuno. "Why? Isn't this what you wanted?" She quietly asked when Yuka and Sayuri couldn't hear her.

"The plan was to find out what Ranma can do so we know how he can best shield us from Kuno. The guy is cocky so he's bound to exaggerate his skills, and we know Kuno is dangerous when he's fighting another male. I don't want Ranma to die just because we put him between us and Kuno, so we have to warn him at least." Nabiki proclaimed.

"You think Ranma can't win?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm saying we don't know what Ranma can do, so it's best to prepare for the chance that Kuno is stronger." Nabiki clarified.

* * *

On the roof, Ranma had finished his lunch in less time than it had taken to prepare it. Part of that had been because it was so simple, but the main reason was that years of living with Genma had taught Ranma if you didn't eat quick you didn't eat at all.

On the road Genma pretty much kept all food for himself, telling Ranma that if he wanted to eat that he had to be strong enough to get it, and even if he could, that apparently was no guarantee Genma would let him keep it. Genma had in effect actually taught his son as a child to steal to survive, and if he got caught then he had to suffer the consequences. And if Genma caught him, he'd take the food from him. One time, Genma actually went so far as to take food right out of Ranma's mouth as he was eating it and then eat it himself.

As a result, Ranma was an expert forager and was no stranger to going a day without eating anything. The one benefit if there was one was that he had gained a good tolerance for some natural poisons from being forced to eat bad mushrooms and potentially spoiled food he found. So the bland rice and celery were absolutely nothing to complain about in his mind, it was just nice to eat knowing the panda wouldn't show up to take it away. At least, Ranma hoped Genma wouldn't show up.

Someone did show up though, while he was just there laying down watching the clouds because he had nothing else to do. Ranma sat up and saw Kuno by the door to the roof, in his kendo outfit and bokken in hand, and accompanying him were half a dozen boys, and all of them including Kuno looked like they wanted Ranma's blood.

"You are the one staying at the Tendo house, are you not?" Kuno asked in a rather accusing matter.

His fighter instincts triggering, Ranma got to his feet. "Yes, I am. What's it to you?"

"So you're trying to muscle in on our girl?" One of the other boys said, just as accusingly.

Ranma could not be more confused at that moment. "What the heck are you guys talking about?"

"Akane Tendo is ours you hear? No way we're letting some newcomer get what we've worked so hard to get!"

Ranma still looked confused. "Is there something I'm missing here?"

"Don't play dumb with us! We know you intend to take her for yourself!" Kuno yelled.

Akane showed up and quickly got between Kuno and Ranma. "Kuno! Stop this idiocy at once!"

"Move Akane, we must get rid of this monster to protect you and prove he is not worthy of you." Kuno said, looking completely serious.

Akane turned red with rage. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screamed, and practically the entire school could hear it. "WHO THE HELL GAVE ANY OF YOU CREEPS THE RIGHT TO DECIDE WHO I CAN AND CANNOT BE AROUND?"

One of the guys looked mad to hear this. "Dammit Akane, you'll been playing hard to get all year and frankly some of us are sick of it! Just tell us who won already!"

The young Tendo and her other two personalities were speechless at hearing that. Not only had the one boy speaking for the group completely ignored her question, but he had the nerve to accuse Akane of essentially 'not playing nice'? Like she was supposed to have given up by now and let one of them beat her?

"Akane, before you explode like a bomb, I think I know the best way to hurt these guys, if you'll let me." Nabiki offered.

"You better listen Akane, because right now these boys don't want anything other than a direct answer and hitting them apparently isn't going to get the message across anymore." Kasumi advised.

Akane relented, and with caution Nabiki became the dominant personality. Thanks to the uniform any physical changes were unnoticed, except for facial ones but Nabiki masked it by looking away for a moment, and when she looked back she kept a basic frown on. The look was enough to fool the boys, but Ranma could sense the shift in ki so the ruse didn't fool him.

"You want me to just pick a boy already? Is that what you want?" Nabiki asked, attempting to mimic Akane's voice. The boys nodded, still heedless of the change. "Then I choose Ranma Saotome."

"What?!" All the boys except Ranma but including Kuno asked in shock.

'Considering last night, I'm very surprised to hear one of them say that. What's their game?' Ranma thought to himself.

"Why him? Why not me?" A boy asked.

"No she's supposed to pick me!" Another objected.

"Hey I'm the most deserving!" A third claimed, and soon a fist fight broke out between them.

Kuno avoided the fight, looking at Nabiki thinking she was Akane. "Akane Tendo, what is the meaning of this? He has not defeated you or me. He is not worthy."

"In case you never realized it Kuno, I never agreed to your asinine rules. I don't care if one of you beats me, I never said I would date any of you. In fact, the reason I choose Ranma is _because_ he never tried to beat me into submission. And frankly, since when was defeating _you_ part of your little game?" Nabiki asked.

"I am the only one worthy of you, when will you realize that?" Kuno told her.

Nabiki frowned. "So you're basically saying you forbid me from choosing anyone but you? Even if family honor is involved?"

"What do you mean family honor is involved?" Kuno asked.

Nabiki smiled. "Long story short, he's my arranged fiance. And while he's not perfect, he's definitely better than you. So, are you going to say your desire for a date is more important than my family honor?"

Kuno looked at Ranma, then back to Nabiki. "I don't believe this."

"Ask my dad."

"I believe I will." Kuno said, then left after giving Ranma a dirty look.

The pigtailed boy looked to the girl with three personalities. "What was that about?"

"Lunchtime's almost over, so we'll tell you later." Nabiki said, letting Akane take over again. Akane didn't look too happy, but she left rather than do anything to Ranma.

'Three-for-one isn't sounding like such a good idea Pop.' Ranma thought.


End file.
